Mithian and the Superstar
by blissfulbeauty84
Summary: When Gwen told her superstar brother, Elyan AKA (E-Smoove) to treat Mithian with respect like a lady, he took it seriously. Changing his ways to become a better man for Mithian, their relationship has grown and Mithian couldn't be happier. But these are not Medieval times and Mithian knows exactly what she wants, and she plans to get it.


**_Mithian and the Superstar_**

**_A/N: This is one chapter story for Elyan and Mithian from my full length fic Gwen's Wedding Date. Please check that story out if you haven't already. So by now I am sure you all know I have shipped Mithian/Elyan or Elthian for months now since I wrote The Vengeful Wench this couple has been very enjoyable to write. During Gwen's Wedding Date this couple got a bit of play but I decided to give them a whole chapter to themselves, this is just a one-shot. So this is set about a year and a half after Freya and Merlin's__ wedding._**

When Gwen told her brother to treat Mithian like a lady he took her words literally. After the wedding Elyan's whole nature had begun to change. He stopped drinking out in public, stopped having wild parties until 5 o'clock in the morning, stopped getting into fights at nightclubs, the paparazzi couldn't make sense of it. The media was a frenzy to discover what had prompted the changes in E-Smoove, Elyan's alter ego.

He started to get to know Mithian as a friend they would hang out, go to movies eat dinner together and this continued on for three months before he asked Mithian if she would like to tak their relationship to the next level. She said yes and he was excited but insisted on meeting her parents before they made it official.

Dinner with Mithian's parents was lovely and after they had finished their meal. Elyan formally asked Mithian father's if he could have permission to date his daughter. Mithian was surprised they had discussed dating but she never expected Elyan to be so formal and courtly about it. Mithian's father gave his permission and was delighted that his daughter had found such a nice young man.

Since they had started dating Mithian has enjoyed their time together, she and Gwen had talked it over and Mithian had decided that she wants to pursue a career in fashion design. Gwen gave her a huge check that more than took care of any bills and enough to start up her own business. Now she works as the head designer of her own company often making outfits for Elyan and his team whe they go on tour.

When they go out together there are cameras everywhere, of course. As the news went wild over this mysterious beauty that has been seen with E-Smoove on several occasions. Before Mithian Elyan had a saying never leave the house with the same girl twice and he never did, being seen spotted with a different girl on his arm where ever he was. But being with Mithian made him a better man, he didn't want to be that play boy anymore. He had changed into a one woman kind of guy and of course his mother was thrilled.

Mithian couldn't be happier dating Elyan he had treated her with love and respect and she loved him for it. But it had been a whole year and they still haven't had sex. They would kiss and cuddle and that was perfect but Elyan would never try anything more than that. He never stayed over at her place and he never asked her to stay over at his. It seemed like she had waited for ever for him to make the first move. But he never did. Well now she had grown impatient she knew exactly what she wanted and she was going to get it.

Later on that night Elyan came over to her apartment for dinner, they would usually each together every night at either his or her place. After they had finished eating he helped with cleaning up the kitchen and they set down on the couch together to watch some tv. Snuggled together on her sofa her legs laying next to his peeking out from underneath her dress, she wonders how to approach the subject.

"Mith, you okay? You've been really quiet all night."

"Yeah Elly." Her nick name for him. "I'm fine."

"You sure."

"I'm great."

"Okay. Hey didn't you say there was some designs you wanted to show me."

"Yeah I did they are in the studio come on."

"Um just a sec I need a drink of water."

"Okay get whatever you need." She calls out as she walks into her office leaving him in the kitchen.

He looks back to make sure he is alone. 'Okay you got this. Elyan you can do this." He opens the fridge and retrieves a bottle of water. Twisting off the cap he notices his hands are shaking. he reaches into his front jean pocket and pulls out a small black box, the overhead light reflecting off the stone beautifully. "Okay, here I go." He says to himself as he walks towards the studio.

"He's been in the a while. Maybe he was really thirsty." She smiles looking around the corner to see if he is coming or not. "Alright let's do this." She says quietly slipping off her bra and panties, she slides them, into a drawer just seconds before her enters.

"Hey." He says standing on the threshold of her office looking a little nervous.

"Hey." She takes his hand leading him into her spacious home studio. There are mannequins in the corner on display and fabric drapped across the desk and on tables.

"Wow Mith these are great designs." He smiles at her. "Have I ever told you amazing you are and how much I love you?"

"Thanks and yes you have." She laughs. " I love you too."

She leans up against the table showing him her work and an idea hits her. She knows exactly what she wants to do.

"Elly why haven't we ever had sex?"

Elyan gulps. "Um I don't know. I guess I just didn't want to rush you into anything."

"Oh."

"At least not until you were ready. All my other relationships have just been about sex. I care for you and I want us to be more than that."

"Okay I can understand that."

"Is that why you've been quiet all night?"

"Yeah I've just been thinking."

"Thinking what?"

"I'm ready."

"You are?"

"I am now." She sits up on the desk hiking up the hem of her skirt.

"Oh good god." She beckons him to her, with her finger and he moves in to kiss her passionately.

"Mm."

He tongues her sweetly then moves his head kissing her jaw line and then her neck.

"Confession." She whispers as she removes his hoodie leaving on his grey t-shirt underneath.

"Okay." He mumbles tasting the sweet skin of her neck.

"At the hotel when we first meet I lied. I said I didn't know who you were that wasn't true."

"Well you certainly were very convincing." He chuckles. " I guess I deserved that though." He continues to caress her skin.

"Confession." He states.

"Go ahead."

"When you said you didn't know me, the way you just acted like I wasn't even there, it turned me on and pissed me off at the same time. You practically ignored me. No one had ever treated me that way before. But I was so drawn to you. I wanted to knock everything on the floor and take you right there on the table so hard and so good, you'd be screaming my name so loud you never forget me." He bites her ear sending waves of heat through her body.

"Oh." She moans. "Mmm then show me." She suggests.

Without a second thought he swipes his hand across the desk sending pencils, pens, paper, and fabric flying all over the place. She stands up sliding off the desk and her hands go to the bottom of his shirt removing the top from his body. She takes in the sight of his body, built like a basketball player but not too bulky. He is beautiful his skin is the rich color of hot cocoa, his firm broad shoulders, the thick muscles of his chest and his muscular arms tattooed with black ink. She trace the tribal tattoos one of her favorites and she works her fingers down running her fingertips along the hard lines of his sculpted six-pack until her fingers reach the buckles of his belt. His fingers go to the buttons of her top.

She moves his hands away. "Not yet."

Kneeling before him she slips off his sneakers and socks. Then she unbutton his jeans sliding her fingers across his large and growing print in his boxer briefs. He moans at the touch, she pushes the navy blue underwear down his thighs until his large brown erection is naked before her. It looks delicious like creamy milk chocolate. She kisses the tip of his head slowly, then swirls her tongue around the edge of his tip before plunging the shaft deep inside her throat. He gasps and moans._ Damn I didn't know she knew how to do that._

She bobs her head up and down on his member taking him deep down her throat, then back out again, slowly driving him insane. Up and down she moves her head on him alternating deliberately slow strokes and fast rapid flicks with her tongue.

"Oh shit. Stop please." He begs pulling away from her slightly. Taking her hand her lifts her off her knees and place her on the table. His fingers moving to the buttons of her top once more, silently asking to proceed.

"Rip it." She says huskily. The sound of fabric tearing and buttons falling on the desk and floor is the next sound to assault their ears. He rips every piece of clothing off her body leaving her soft skin bare for him to drink in.

"No panties or bra. You are so bad." He rumbles deeply in her ear, the vibration traveling straight to her already moist folds.

She is an ivory goddess, a beauty to behold, her full pink lips are parted in anticipation, her full breast are heaving up and down and her rose-colored nipples are erected to perfection. His dark hands sweep gently over her body caress and touching her.

Cupping her breast her knead them softly before taking one into his mouth sucking it gently. She hums her satisfaction at this and he squeezes the other breast flicking his finger over her nipple and pinching it slightly. She gasps out in pleasure, he switches breast liking and sucking that one giving both of her full tits ample attention. He kisses down her neck savoring every inch of her until he reaches that lace that is throbbing for his touch.

Spreading her legs wide on the desk he kisses and blows warm hot air on her inhaling her scent.

"God you smell delicious." He takes his time delighting in the taste and feel of her flicking and swirling his tongue over her making her toes curl with pleasure. "Taste delicious too." He mumbles while his tongue is devouring her.

"God I need you in me now!" She screams as she comes, she grabs his shoulders so he can get into place in front of her.

"Wait, I have a condom in my wallet."

"Don't care, just get over here now."

He stands naked before gazing into her eyes with so much love and affection. The look of true love is also mirrored on her face. He positions himself right before her gateway and kissed her deeply as he plunges inside her waiting warmth, she cries out in pleasure adjusting to his size. She grips his strong broad shoulders as he moves within her at a slow and steady pace.

"More." She calls out.

His lips nibble her neck and taste her sweet rose-colored lips. He increases his pace after a while gripping her ass with one hand and cupping her breast with the her he drives into her with force.

"God I love you Mith."

"I love you too Elly." She gasps."Oh, Harder!"

"Mm like that?" He asks pounding into her.

"Yes oh god!" She screams. "Faster!"

He drills into her just like she asks showing her with every thrust how deep his love is for her.

"I love you so much Mith."

"I love you too Elly."

"Move in with me." He asks.

"Oh! Yes." She gasps.

"Oh fuck!" He grunts as a he pushes deeper into her.

"YES! Give it to me Elly!"

"Marry me."

"Yes!" She screams as she clenches around his throbbing cock finally reaching her second climax, he comes spilling his seed inside her just seconds later. Both of them drenched in sweat after their vigorous efforts, he rests his head on her shoulder lightly. And she caresses his neck softly.

"I'm not hurting you am I?" He asks.

She runs her fingers down his strong back. "No never."

"Here I don't want you to be cold." He picks up his oversized hoodie and slips it over her head and she kisses him passionately.

He leans up kissing her softly as he pulls out and helps her off the desk. He gets dressed, putting on only his underwear and jeans quietly smiling the whole time, she picks up the shredded remains of her clothing, and he helps her clean up the mess they have made of her office.

"So about what you said...

"Mith I meant every word. I love you and I want you to move in with me. And I'd love to marry you. If you still want to."

"Of course I do babe."

"Good. So now I can do this right."

"Do what right?" She asks turning to face him.

He moves to stand before her and gets down on one knee opening a small cube shaped jewelry box to show a sparkling solitaire diamond. "Mithian will you marry me?"

"Yes omigod yes!" She screams jumping on his knee and kissing him like crazy."I have to call our parents and tell them the news."

"Perfect but your father already knows I got his permission this morning."

"Okay so I'll call my parents, then I have to call Gwen, Freya, Merlin and your parents too."

"Sure but you can call them after."

"After what?"

"After we finish celebrating." He smiles wickedly as she picks her up whisking her away to her bedroom.

**_A/N: I LOVE THE COVER ART FOR THIS STORY! Adetomiwa Edun is just hawt! Does he even have tattoos? In my mind he does. Okay seriously though he is like the only knight of Camelot that didn't go topless. Hmm what lies behind that chain mail and red cape my milk chocolate knight in shinning armor? I do wonder. LOL_**

**_Thanks for reading please review ;-)_**


End file.
